The Late Shift
by OkieBTRsen
Summary: The young doctor dreaded working late at night. But maybe it won't be so bad when an attractive patient comes into the ER. Mostly rated M for later chapters. Cargan
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt at several chapters. I hope you like it! **

**Let me know and I will continue. I respect constructive crticism so please review honestly.**

**P.S. I don't own the chracters, obviously.**

* * *

><p>It was midnight in the ER, and the first 6 hours of the shift had been surprisingly quiet. Normally Dr. Logan Henderson hated working the graveyard shift; it was when all the freaks came out. At this time the night before, he had already been vomited on by two drunks, and had to reset a man's jaw, after he had been knocked out in a fight. But tonight Logan had only seen one child with a case of chicken pox, and someone who needed a tetanus shot after stepping on a rusty nail.<p>

Logan was sitting in the doctors' lounge, snacking on cold fries, when he heard "Dr. Henderson to ER bed 7" over the loud speaker.

"Oh great, now the fun begins." he said getting up with sigh.

As he made his way to the bed, Logan was preoccupied with a random stain on his normally pristine white lab coat. _What the hell did I get on myself?_ he thought.

When he reached the room, the young doctor looked up to see a seriously banged up gentleman, with what appeared to be a broken arm, several cuts and scrapes on his face, and a fat bloody lip.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Henderson. What seems to be the problem?" Logan asked, even though it was painstakingly obvious.

"Well Doc, let's see, my arm fucking hurts!" The young Latino man shouted unnecessarily.

"I kind of figured that, I was wondering more about what happened." Logan said calmly beginning to examine the man's right arm, which was severely bent in the wrong direction. "Nurse we will need a stat x-ray of Mr…" Logan stopped and looked at the man raising an eyebrow.

"Garcia." The patient responded, wincing at the young doctor's touch.

"Right; an x-ray of Mr. Garcia's forearm will be needed. Also, let's debride his wounds with normal saline and apply dry sterile dressings. He will need an ice pack for his lip too." Dr. Henderson gently let go of the man's arm. "So what happened? A bar fight?" he asked knowing that most of the patients he seen on this shift were either drunk or on drugs.

"No actually." Mr. Garcia replied, glaring at the doctor. "I was doing some awesome stunts on my dirt bike when the damn thing flipped, landing on top of me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dr. Henderson started to walk out of the room reaching for the hand sanitizer dispenser. "We will get that x-ray done and I will be back with the results to fix you up." He said smiling at the man.

"Yeah thanks." Mr. Garcia responded with a halfhearted laugh.

As he walked back to the lounge, Logan continued to think about the patient he had just seen. Even though Mr. Garcia was a nut for riding his undoubtedly illegal dirt bike in the middle of the night, there was something about him that was strangely attractive. Maybe it was his brown eyes, which seemed to bore into the young doctor's brain as if he was reading his thoughts. Or maybe it was the tight muscles that Logan had felt when he held the Latino's broken arm. Either way, Mr. Garcia was trapped in his mind, and he wasn't prepared to evict anytime soon.

Soon enough, Dr. Henderson was being paged once again to bed 7. As he arose a little quicker the thin doctor felt almost excited to see his patient again. Something about the careless demeanor Mr. Garcia possessed excited the rather careful doctor.

When he got to the room this time, Mr. Garcia was bandaged up and holding an ice pack to his lip with his healthy arm. The nurse handed Logan the x-ray. "Thank you nurse." He said holding it up to the light. It was clear the man's radius was fractured in two places and his thumb was broken. "I hope you're not right-handed Mr. Garcia because you will need a cast on that arm and hand." He said looking down at his patient, who reminded him of a sad puppy for a moment; especially with bandages on his scrapes.

"Shit! Now I won't be able to ride in the show on Sunday." Mr. Garcia responded returning to his previous demeanor. "Son of a bitch!"

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do but give you a cast. You've fractured your radius in two places and your thumb is severely broken. Without a cast you will never be able to ride again." Logan said trying to hide his distaste for the man's language, which for some reason gave him a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Nurse, please collect the materials for the cast and a shoulder splint."

The nurse left the room while Logan washed his hands at the sink. "What is your first name, Mr. Garcia?" he asked looking over his shoulder at the sulking, yet still strong looking, man.

"Carlos." The patient replied not looking at the young doctor who was now drying his hands. "How long am I going to have to have the cast on?" he asked looking at his limp arm.

"At least a month, if not longer I think. If it was just your arm it wouldn't be that long, but your thumb is what I am more concerned about. If it doesn't heal right, you may not be able to us it properly again." Dr. Henderson responded taking the Latino's hand examining his thumb.

What caught the doctor off guard was the energy he felt holding the disfigured hand in his own. He usually felt some sympathy for his patients, all good doctors did, but there was something more about this man that made him want to care for him. He looked into Carlos' deep brown eyes and thought he say a look he had only seen once before; in the eyes of the man he though was the love of his life.

Logan quickly placed the young man's hand on the bed and walked away. "Where is that nurse with the supplies, I'm going to go find her." He laughed nervously rushing into the hall. When he got outside the ER room, the handsome doctor leaned against the cold wall, trying to collect his thoughts. Unfortunately, now he was thinking about his patient inappropriately, while thoughts of his ex crept into his mind. _I thought I was done with Kendall Knight_, was the only thought he could muster before sliding down the wall in despair.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the torture Fetish : )<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So thank you to everyone for the reviews and the constructive criticism. I realized after reading them that I screwed up and used Logan's real last name instead of his name on the show.**

**To clarify: I am basing his character on the show character. However, I'm not going to edit the first chapter. I think Dr. Henderson sounds too good.**

**Once again I hope you enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>"Doctor, are you okay?" Logan looked up from his crouched position to find three nurses staring at him; the one he had sent to get the supplies, and two others that were definitely whispering about him. "Are you ok?" The nurse holding the materials asked again.<p>

"Huh, yes I'm fine." He said rising to a standing position. "Ha you know sudden migraine attack. That's all." He began to laugh nervously. The poor intellectual could never recover from an awkward moment without making it more awkward. Instead of trying to explain further, he turned and walked back into the room where Carlos was picking at his busted lip.

"Alright, let's get you wrapped up so you can head home and rest." Logan said smiling at a less than thrilled Carlos. The nurse worked quickly at setting out the supplies and handing them to the doctor. The young doctor had wrapped several casts before so he was finished in no time.

"The nurse will give you some instructions for caring for your cast and you should follow up with an orthopedist. We can give you the name of one if you haven't seen one before." Logan said assisting Carlos into the sling. He was almost sad that he didn't have an excuse to touch the smooth skin of the Latino's arm anymore.

"I'm not going to any more doctors. When the cast needs to come off I'll take care of it." Carlos responded with a smirk at the doctor's ignorance.

"Nurse, can you please retrieve the discharge instructions for Mr. Garcia." Logan said winking at the young nurse, who quickly scurried out of the room.

"Mr. Garcia." Logan turned his attention to the brown eyes of his patient again. "You really need to follow up with an orthopedist and at the very least come back to the hospital to have your cast removed. If not you may never be able to use your hand properly again. That includes racing your bike." He was trying to appeal to the young man's need for excitement.

"How the hell am I supposed to afford that shit? I don't have insurance!" The Latino was shouting again. "It's bad enough I had to come here tonight, but I couldn't take the damn pain anymore. If I had known you were gonna put me in a cast, and want me to see some other quack, I would have dealt with it myself." He was trying to get off the bed now but Logan pushed him back.

He could see the young man wasn't going to give in easily. The doctor decided to try a different tactic. He leaned over the bed, coming close to his patient's ear. "I'll tell you what. Come back here in a week, I'm working the late shift again and I will check your cast for free. I don't want you to go without treatment." The smell of dirt and pure adrenaline radiating from Carlos was almost more than he could take. Logan forced himself to pull back and look into the man's beautiful brown eyes once more.

"Why would you do that?" Carlos asked. Although he wasn't any less annoyed, the muscular man was intrigued. "Why would you want to help me?"

"I care about all my patients, equally." Logan laughed nervously. "I think everyone deserves treatment. Plus, it will only take me a minute to check the placement of your cast." He was darting his eyes towards the door, making sure no nurses were outside listening; they always seemed to be hanging around when he least wanted them.

"Ummm, fine then." Carlos followed the doctors stare, wondering what he was looking at. "So next Saturday, what am I supposed to say when I just show up in the waiting room, with nothing wrong?" He asked looking back at Logan.

"You don't have to. I get my break about 11:00pm. If you come about that time, and text me you are here, I will let you in the side door of the ER." Logan was surprised at himself for being so carefree about sneaking someone into the hospital, but there was something about this handsome man that pushed all rational thought out of his mind.

Carlos was smirking at Logan again. "Geez Doc, I never would have taken you for that kind of guy." He was trying to hold back a laugh. "Are you going to give me a fake number and have me arrested when I try calling you?" He wasn't disguising his laugh anymore.

"No, I wouldn't do that." Logan was truly offended. "My number is 579-3648. You can call it now and see that I'm not lying." He was holding his cell phone in front of the laughing man.

"It's cool Doc, I believe you. See you next Saturday than." Carlos got out of the bed and left the room, pushing past a stunned Logan. The nurse was just reaching the door and handed the amused patient his papers. "Thanks, say where's the John? I gotta take a leak." The nurse nervously pointed down the hall and looked in the doctor with a questioning look on her face. Logan just looked back at her with the same puzzled expression.

Logan excused himself from the room. He sprinted down the hall and squeezed out the side door, near the doctors' lounge. When the cool night air hit him he tried to catch his breath and clear his mind; it didn't work. His only thoughts were of the infuriatingly sexy man he had just agreed to care for, for free. As he was about to turn and open the door to head back inside, Logan heard an old familiar noise coming from his lab coat pocket.

He pulled out his phone, and flipped it open; there on the screen was a little envelope with a number above it he didn't recognize. His heart almost leapt out of his chest as he hit the read button. There on the screen were the words "See you next week Doc ; )."


	3. Chapter 3

**I probably won't be able to update for a few days, so I hope this holds you all over. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy ; )**

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since Logan's interesting night at the hospital. The text message was still in his phone, and he found himself analyzing it periodically throughout the day. Every time he read it, Logan wondered what Carlos Garcia had meant by the wink icon he added at the end of his message. Even though he was uncertain of its meaning, that little wink brought a whirlwind of fantasies to the young doctor's mind. Had Carlos felt the same spark Logan had when their eyes met, or was he just teasing him? It was probably the latter, but that didn't stop Logan from hoping for the best.<p>

This morning in particular, Logan had awoken from a dream that left him in a cold sweat. From what he could remember, Carlos had come to the hospital as he said he would, but instead of caring for the Latino's broken arm, the young doctor took care of another appendage. The thing that startled him out of his sleep had been Carlos yelling out "Yes doctor!" as he came in Logan's mouth. Even after a shower and breakfast, Logan still couldn't shake the image of Carlos writhing in pleasure while he serviced him, out of his head. He knew he needed caffeine, and fast.

Logan was in line to order in the hospital café, when he heard an all too familiar voice from behind. The sound alone sent shivers down his spine, not to mention the strong hand that was now resting on his shoulder. "Well, well if it isn't the good doctor." Logan turned and came face to face with the green eyes that had been penetrating the back of his head.

"How are you Kendall?" Logan tried to remain calm, but inside he wanted to run. He hated the fact that he had to work in the same hospital as his ex, let alone have him touching him now, in front of everyone. Logan took a hold of Kendall's thumb and gently, but firmly, removed the taller man's hand from his shoulder.

"I'm doing alright, how have you been?" Kendall leaned in to the shorter man's ear. "You look good." The last part of Kendall's statement was only audible to the now shaking doctor.

Logan's mind instantly began to spin to the dark place he hid Kendall Knight. He wasn't sure why this man had such a power over him, Logan was a doctor while Kendall was only a CNA; however the blonde carried himself as if he owned the hospital. With one look from his intense green eyes, Kendall knew he had the intellectual under his control.

"You know, I just remembered, I'm supposed to be in a meeting right now." Logan quickly brushed passed Kendall on his way out of the café. His heart raced as he walked down the hall to the private doctors' bathroom. Once inside Logan splashed water on his pale face, and tried to regain control of his racing mind. Now thoughts of Kendall replaced the thoughts of Carlos that had been invading his brain since the weekend.

He wasn't sure what it was about the tall blonde and his seductive green eyes that sent him straight over the edge; but the minute Kendall passed him in the hall, or looked his way, Logan instantly went into overload. His mind raced with thoughts of their wild nights spent together in the tall man's apartment. He recalled the way it felt when Kendall bent him over the kitchen table, counter, couch, and pretty much every piece of furniture he owned. Logan recalled barely being able to stand most nights, after being fucked into oblivion.

Logan could feel his erection forming, scarcely hidden by his loose fitting scrubs. Thank God he had run into the private doctors' bathroom, rather than the public men's room. He made sure the door was locked and began to untie his scrub pants. Logan knew that unless he pleasured himself, he wouldn't be able to leave the bathroom.

The doctor leaned against the cool surface of the bathroom tile, on the wall away from the view of the mirror; he hated doing this here, but what choice did he have? Logan recalled one wild night in particular when Kendall had stopped into the ER for a visit. He had said he was just there to bring his boyfriend lunch, but Logan knew better. Soon they'd entered the lounge Kendall was staring at him, with his lustful gaze. Logan had tried unsuccessfully to protest, but before her knew it, Kendall had them both locked in the supply closet adjacent to the lounge.

Logan remembered the way Kendall's mouth felt caressing his neck, while his hand roamed all over the thin doctor's frame. The sensation of those big hands rubbing his body through his thin scrubs had been almost too much for the Logan to handle. Just when he had thought he was going to burst in his uniform, Kendall pulled the brunette's pants to his ankles and bent him over the stationary sink. In the bathroom Logan was trembling at the memory, rubbing his own member in his quivering hand.

Suddenly another thought flashed into Logan's mind. The same scene was playing in his head, but instead of Kendall licking his fingers preparing to slide them into Logan's anxious hole, Carlos took his place. The Latino smirked as he pulled the fingers from his mouth, and teased the ring of muscles with them. Without much hesitation he forcefully pushed one finger past the outer ring and into the warmth awaiting his touch.

In his mind, Logan screamed out in a mix of pleasure and pain. However, in the bathroom he held his lips together trying to contain the cries of pleasure forming inside him. His orgasm raced over him and the white liquid exploded over his hand. Logan braced himself against the wall again, trying to remain standing while he cleaned himself. After urinating and splashing cold water on his face, Logan dried his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. He wondered what he was doing to himself with his own mind.

As Logan left the bathroom and headed down the hall to his ward of the hospital, someone emerged from around the corner. The striking green eyes of Kendall watched as the doctor walked away, his steps were different than they had been a few minutes ago. He knew Logan had been in the bathroom too long, and that his mind games must have had an effect on the intellectual. One thing he wasn't sure of was who Carlos was, or why he heard his name amidst cries of pleasure moments earlier. Kendall didn't know, but he knew he would find out.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days passed as slow as molasses in winter. Logan tried his best to keep his mind off the approaching night shift on Saturday, but all he could do was think of it and what it might bring. Would Carlos even show, or would the doctor spend all night waiting anxiously for the release that would never come?

It was finally Saturday and Logan got dressed for his shift at the hospital. He did his hair especially well and made sure his scrubs were crisp and clean. He hoped no one would notice the extra attention he had paid to his appearance; it didn't matter anyhow the nurses were always talking behind his back. Ever since his relationship with Kendall had been exposed, the women in the ER could be found snickering and whispering to each other, whenever the young doctor passed by. It didn't really matter to Logan that they knew he was gay; it was how they had found out that bothered him. Tonight though, all Logan cared about was Carlos showing up and discovering if what he had felt the week before still remained.

The shift started out busy. Two men came in on stretchers that had been in a car accident. Logan cared for the one with a fractured pelvis and several abrasions all over his body, while the other was sent straight to surgery due to a large piece of metal that was lodged in his head.

The young doctor was almost glad for the distraction because it made the time pass faster; before he knew it, it was time for his break. Logan was relaxing in the lounge hoping his phone would ring, almost willing it to, but nothing happened and soon the half hour was over. Logan tried not to look disappointed as he walked out of the lounge and back to the main part of the ER. He had a few new patients waiting for him which he attended to easily and was soon alone with just his thoughts.

Logan felt all week that the stubborn Latino wouldn't show up, but then he couldn't understand why he had sent the text message to him. Carlos could have just left things the way they were when he left the hospital, but he didn't. All of these thoughts were running through the intellectuals mind when a familiar noise rang out from his lab coat pocket. The doctor froze instantly, almost in disbelief at what he was hearing. Reaching into his pocket Logan's heart began to race. When he saw the number on the screen his heart caught in his throat; Logan had memorized the phone number from rereading the message all week long. He opened his phone and put it up to his ear, but no words escaped his lips.

"Hey Doc!" Carlos spoke sounding out of breath. "Is it too late to come and get checked out? I kind of got caught up in something?" The sound of a car engine starting muffled anything else the Latino said.

"Um sure." Logan choked out the words. "I can see you in 15 minutes." He had no idea why he said that because he wasn't busy now, but the doctor wanted to make himself seem less desperate.

"Perfect, see you then." Carlos said hanging up without another word.

Fifteen minutes later Logan was waiting impatiently near the side door. There weren't any patients in the waiting room and the ones that were in the ER beds were waiting to be taken for tests. He was thankful for the downtime because it would give him the perfect opportunity to sneak Carlos in.

A knock from the outside made Logan jump so high he thought his heart had stopped for a second time tonight. When he turned to open the door the brunette had to take a second to regain control of his body, before pushing it open slowly. Carlos wasted no time grabbing the door and slipping inside, dangerously close to the doctor who had little time to move out of the way.

Carlos shook the rain from his hair, swiping a hand through it, making it adorably messy. "Did you know it was raining? You could have let me in a little quicker." He said taking his jacket off his shoulders, revealing his white t-shirt that was soaked and plastered to his muscular chest and abdomen.

Logan swallowed hard, trying to hide his thoughts about the caramel skin he could see showing through the thin material. "Sorry, I didn't know. I haven't been outside since I came in at eleven." He turned away biting his lip, trying not to speak any of the thoughts coming to his mind. "Come with me and I will check your arm out." Logan said pointing down the hall towards a room that was rarely used when the ER wasn't packed.

As they walked down the hall and entered the room the young doctor tried to make small talk with the injured man; making sure to close the door behind them. "So what was going on when you called? It sounded like you were out of breath." Logan asked motioning for Carlos to sit on the bed as he pulled up a rolling chair.

"Nothing really happened, just some punks trying to start shit with me at a bar. They said I was talking to one of their women, which wasn't even true, that bitch was ugly." Carlos responded holding out his casted arm for the doctor to examine. "Happens all the time, they see a good looking man and they think I'm instantly after their wife or girlfriend."

Logan wasn't really surprised at the Latino's cockiness. He remembered the way his patient had acted the last time they had spoken. It was more the mention of women that made the doctor curious. "Really? Do you ever think maybe you are hitting on them?" He was trying to seem like nothing was going on but normal conversation, yet Logan anxiously awaited Carlos' answer.

"Not really. I guess I'm just a talkative guy and people take that the wrong way. Women are too much trouble so I stay away from them." Carlos said smirking. "Doesn't stop them from chasing me though." He added with a little laugh of content.

Logan wasn't quite sure how to take what Carlos was saying so he chose not to respond. Instead he finished examining the cast and surrounding caramel colored skin on the Latino's arm. "Your cast looks like it is holding up well and there is no breakdown on the skin around it. Are you having any pain?" He asked trying his best not to look up at the beautiful brown eyes looking at him, but it was no use; soon the doctor was locked into their stunning gaze.

"Not really. Only bad part is I can't jerk off. You know how it is, you get used to one hand and you just can't mimic the same rhythm with the other." Carlos didn't laugh he was completely serious about what he was saying to the young doctor staring at him surprised. "Other than that, I'm managing."

Logan coughed and got up from his seat. "Well then, since everything is okay with your arm, I think we are set here." He walked over to the sink and started washing his hands trying to comprehend what this attractive man had just said with such a matter of fact tone.

"I don't think you were listening Doc, I do have a problem." Carlos was starring directly at Logan's ass as he bent over the sink. "I need something to be done about it." Logan could hear the lust in the Latino's voice as he spoke.

The doctor turned around to face Carlos. "I'm not really sure what you are getting at here." Logan was trying to pretend he was clueless to the whole situation, but he was pretty certain he knew what was going on in the Latino's mind.

"All I'm saying is there is some swelling in my pants that should be addressed soon, before I have a major problem. Are you going to help me or not?" Carlos was beginning to grab at the crotch of his pants, trying to adjust the bulge Logan could clearly see. "If not I guess I can find someone else; it just seems like you could heal it." With these words, Carlos bit down on his lower lip and looked up at the doctor, pleading for release.

Logan was frozen in place. His dreams were coming true before his eyes, yet he couldn't believe any of it was really happening. All the intellectual could think to do was sit down on the bed next to Carlos to try and collect his thoughts. The minute he sat down, the Latino turned to him and grabbed a handful of the brunette's hair, pulling him in for a lust filled kiss. Logan felt a warm tongue graze his lower lip, making him part his mouth; allowing the large muscle to enter. Carlos mouth tasted of beer and fried food, but the doctor hardly noticed as the large muscle swept every inch of his.

Finally Carlos pulled back, looking once again into Logan's eyes with the same look of desperation. He grabbed the pale man's hand and firmly placed it on the bulge in his pants, forcing against the zipper of his jeans. Carlos put his head back with a quiet moan, bucking his hips up to Logan's hand.

Logan began feeling bolder and stood up, instructing Carlos to lie back on the bed. He took his lab coat off letting it drape over the chair. Without much hesitation he climbed back on the bed, straddling the patient's hips and grinding in a slow rhythm. Logan was enjoying this brief moment of control over the strong man so he decided to make it even better. He stood up on the opposite side of the bed and grabbed oxygen tubing from the counter. The doctor used it to tie the Latino's good hand to the rail of the bed.

"Well the doctor has some freak in him?" The now helpless patient said staring at Logan and smirking.

Logan didn't say a word, but instead reached down taking Carlos shoes off, making sure to bend over sticking his ass in the Latino's view. With one hand tied and the other in a cast, there was not much the patient could do but watch and grow harder. Logan reached for Carlos' fly and slowly undid his button and zipper, he slowly removes Carlos pants and boxers, dropping them to the floor.

The doctor stands back, admiring the half-naked man lying helpless in the hospital bed. A thought comes to his mind and he walks over to the counter opening a drawer and taking out a white roll of gauze. Walking over to Carlos smiling, the doctor unravels it and places it gently over the brown eyes now full of wonder. He wraps it around and around his patient's head until he is content that those brown eyes can no longer see what he is doing. All the while Logan is surprised at his boldness and the strong willed Latino's submission.

He steps back once more trying to confuse the now blinded man, and climbs on the bed slowly from the opposite side. He begins to rub the caramel thighs of the male writhing in pleasure and pain below him. Logan is amazed at the size of the Latino's member, wondering how he will be able to handle it in his mouth. He begins to use his tongue to tease around the desired spots and Carlos' balls, making him twitch and struggle more.

Finally Logan takes Carlos' long shaft in his hand and the Latino cries out. The brunette stops his movements, quieting the him. "You can't be too loud." He says going back to the task at hand; deciding not to delay both of their pleasure any longer. He takes the tip of the Carlos' penis in his mouth licking and sucking hard while he slides his hand up and down the shaft. Carlos is trying his best not to cry out at the amazing sensation overtaking his body.

"Take it all in." He says to Logan pushing his hips up, but Logan pushes them back down. Without the doctor's knowledge, Carlos musters all the strength he has and breaks free of his restraint grabbing a handful of the brunette's locks. Now he is pushing Logan's head down further and further while Logan struggles to breath. The Latino has no intention of letting up until he comes and he begins fucking the warm mouth engulfing his long shaft.

Logan is fighting with all his might, but Carlos is too strong for him, so he tries his best to take as much in his mouth as he can. Soon Carlos' moans become deeper and Logan knows he must be close so he braces himself for the liquid to come. When it does he swallows as fast as he can, hoping to catch his breath before he blacks out.

* * *

><p><strong>I know a bit of a cliff hanger but I had to stop somewhere. ; )<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad you all like Bad Boy Carlos so much. I love him too : )**

**I know this chapter has been a while coming but I hope it was worth it. Thanks again for reading and any feedback.**

* * *

><p>When Logan regains consciousness he is lying at the foot of the bed on top of Carlos' legs. The drowsy feeling begins to fade and he is suddenly aware of the fact that he is lying with a half-naked man at the hospital. The young doctor begins to panic and looks up at the dark brown eyes focused on him. Carlos is lying back with a content look on his face, smirking down at the thin man sprawled out at his feet. "Hello there." He says with a cocky tone to his voice. "I never thought you were so kinky Doc."<p>

Logan starts to get up off the bed but Carlos grabs his arm, easily pulling the thinner man up towards his face. "You don't think this is over do you?" He has a lustful look in his eyes as he once again pulls Logan's head to his; kissing his soft supple lips, and dominantly inserting his tongue past the parted lips. Carlos controls the doctor's body with the kiss showing he won't be controlled this time.

Just as quickly and forcefully as he had pulled Logan into the kiss Carlos stopped and pushed him away. "Did you really think you could control me?" There is a fire in the Latino's eyes as he speaks. "I will show you who the dominant one is. Let me see what is hiding under that uniform."

Logan has gotten off of the bed but is standing frozen in place, disobeying the stronger man's demands. "I really don't think this is such a good idea." He finally says after staring for several seconds, watching Carlos grow annoyed. "I really should be getting back to work and someone could walk in at any moment." The doctor's eyes dart towards the door, wishing it had a lock.

"That's exactly why you should listen and get started. Even if someone walked in here now they would see us in a compromising position." Carlos was trying to use the doctor's paranoia to get what he wanted. "I'm not even supposed to be here, remember."

Although it wasn't the rational option, Logan began to undress. First he removed his scrub top over his head and placed it with his lab coat; than he began to untie his pants, while removing his sneakers. Next, he pulled his pants down and removed them placing them with the other discarded clothing. He stood in front of the Latino feeling fully exposed, even though he was still wearing his boxers. It wasn't the fact that he was almost naked that made him feel so vulnerable, it was the way Carlos was looking over his toned frame, licking his lips.

"I don't think you heard me." Carlos said continuing to stare at the doctor's lean body. "I said take your clothes off, and I meant it." Frustrated with the doctor's slow progress he stood up and grabbed the thin waist with this good hand and pulled Logan into him, looking him directly in the eyes. Without flinching, Carlos took hold of the waistband of the boxers and tugged, causing Logan to yelp a little as they fell to the ground.

"That's better." Carlos said grabbing the doctor's firm ass cheek in his hand. "Now listen when I tell you what to do, or there are going to be consequences." With the last word the Latino took Logan's hard cock in his hand. Logan couldn't keep his legs steady as Carlos began to roughly stroke it. Seeing the effect he had on the doctor made the dominant man smile. "Go over to the bed." He said letting go, allowing Logan to regain his balance before pushing him in the direction of the hospital bed. "Lay down on your back."

Logan did as he was told this time, because the fire in the Latino's eyes scared him more than his fear of someone walking in. He didn't want to know what the consequences may be if he disobeyed Carlos' orders. He laid down on the bed, watching as Carlos walked slowly over to him, never taking his eyes off Logan's. The doctor could feel the mental fuck session the Latino was having through his gaze.

As Carlos reached the bed he took hold of Logan's right leg and raised it up before climbing in. He sat between the pale legs of the doctor, still looking only at Logan's eyes. Leaning forward, holding himself up with his good arm, Carlos brought his lips within an inch of Logan's cock and breathed on it slowly. The doctor's head rolled back in passion; even though his eyes were now closed he could feel the continuous gaze of the Latino's big brown eyes.

Carlos continued watching as his submissive writhed underneath him. Without ever touching the man, he has almost brought Logan to ecstasy. He stops instantly grabbing both of the doctor's ankles and pushing them high in the air.

Carlos lined his newly formed erection with the waiting hole and looked back up at Logan who was looking down at the Latino in terror. "Aren't you going to use your fingers first?" He asked painfully aware of the answer.

"You can take it. I'm sure you know how to take a dick." Carlos said pulling his eyes away from Logan's to look down at the spectacle happening below him. "Relax and get ready." He said; his demeanor softening momentarily.

Logan tried to relax as he braced himself for what was about happen. He can't help but hold his breath as the Latino pushes his long, thick cock into his unprepared hole. As soon as Carlos is all the way in, he begins to slide almost completely out. When his tip was once again exposed he looked up at the pained expression on the doctor's face. He is amazed at the restraint Logan has, because he hasn't heard him make a sound.

"I knew you could take it. You tied me up and sucked me off, than wanted to act like you weren't used to it up the ass. What a tease." As he spoke the last word, Carlos grabbed both of the doctor's thin ankles in his good hand and began forcefully sliding his cock in and out of the contracting ring of muscles. Once he gained his rhythm he began moaning out in pleasure.

This time Logan was helpless to quiet the Latino, because he was too overcome with pleasure to stay quiet himself. "Oh God!" He yells out as Carlos begins repeatedly hitting his sweet spot. "Oh yes! Fuck me!" He is breathing so heavy at this point he can barely think straight let alone speak anything else.

Carlos has a cocky smirk plastered on his face once again. "Fuck you what? " He asks raising one eyebrow, never slowing his rhythm; the sound of skin on skin filling the room. "What am I my little submissive?" Now his smirk turns into a full blown smile as he sees Logan writhing around in pleasure beneath him, fighting back the urge to touch himself. "You can't come until you say what I want to hear." He lowers his voice even more glaring at the struggling man.

"Ohhh…what do you want me to say?" Logan asks rubbing one hand on his stomach dangerously close to his aching erection.

"Come on now, you know what I want to hear." Carlos pulls himself almost all the way out of Logan's sensitive hole, before slamming back in. "Now tell me what I want to hear you slut?"

The last blow to his prostate was almost too much for Logan to handle, but he wouldn't dare stop now. He had to come and he had to do it soon. "Fuck me master." The words escaped his lips in a whisper, which he could tell the dominant man wasn't happy with; from the expression of annoyance in his eyes. "Please, fuck me master and let me come." He moaned loudly this time, hoping it was good enough because any louder and he was sure they would be caught.

That was enough for Carlos. "Good job. You can stroke that cock now slut." With that he threw his head back and began grinding his hips against the thinner man's ass. The sensation alone was bringing Logan closer and closer so it was no surprise when he grabbed his shaft it felt like he was going to burst that second.

"Yes, let me see you stroke that cock." Carlos was starring right at the doctor's trembling hand clutching his erection. "Come on Doc, give me a show."

Logan began stroking his cock fast, not even phased by the words the Latino was saying to him. In fact something about being controlled by this strong man made him even more excited. He felt his orgasm coming as he cried out. "Yes master, I'm going to come."

"Good, I want to watch you." Carlos said pumping faster and faster into the doctor; watching as his toned frame moved up and down on the bed with the motion. "I want you to come when I come. Are you ready?"

"Yes master!" Logan screamed biting his lip. He stroked two more times before the white hot fluid rushed from his body, covering his hand and stomach. The powerful thrust Carlos gave as he came truly sent Logan over the edge, into a powerful orgasm. He felt it crawl through his body, beginning at his toes and working its way up his body, making every hair on his head stand on end.

When it was over Logan looked up to see Carlos starring at his eyes again. "What?" He asked starting to blush.

"I'm just kind of amazed that's all." Carlos side slipping back and placing the doctor's legs back on the bed. "I didn't think that was going to happen." He lied down next to Logan on the bed running his hand through his hair. Logan closed his eyes as shivers ran down his spine; his scalp sensitive from the sensations still coursing through his body.

"Yeah I really didn't expect that either." Logan responded opening his eyes to see two beautiful brown orbs staring at him. "In fact I didn't even think you would show up tonight." He placed his hand on the Latino's strong shoulder, rubbing gently. He could feel the sweat lingering there from the passionate scene that had taken place moments before. "But I'm glad you did."

Carlos laughed and started to get up from the bed. "Yeah me too." He leaned in and kissed Logan's soft lips passionately. "But you should probably get dressed; don't you have work to do?" He smirked knowing he was the cause of the distraction. "I think someone is going to come looking for you."

The last statement from the Latino shook Logan from his orgasm fueled coma. "Oh shit, you're right." The swear word escaped his lips without recognition from the doctor. He never swore even during pressure filled situations he encountered at the hospital. "I also have to get you out of here without someone noticing." Panic began to set in as he reached for his clothing. How was Logan going to get the handsome man, who just defiled him, out of the hospital without anyone noticing?

"Wait here." He told Carlos while slipping his sneakers back on. Logan walked to the door and opened it slowly, looking out into the hallway. Luckily there was no one in sight. He figured the ER must still be slow and all the nurses were probably gossiping at their station. "Okay it looks like the coast is clear. AH!" He yelped as he turned around to find himself face to face with those beautiful brown eyes and that devilish smirk.

Before he could say anything Carlos had Logan in a lip lock so strong and filled with lust the doctor was swept off his feet once more. He completely forgot the door was open and returned the kiss with as much passion. As the Latino pulled back the pale man was left standing there dazed and stunned again. Once he regained the power to speak Logan blurted out, "I think you better go now." He knew if Carlos didn't leave right that second he wouldn't be able to control himself; again.

"You're right Doc. So when do you want me to come back?" The dominant man winked at Logan knowing the answer would be sooner than later. "Or do you want to meet up somewhere else?" He placed one finger under Logan's chin raising his head to meet his gaze. "Your place or mine Doc?" He made a clicking sound in the back of his throat with the last letter, sending a twinge right to the doctor's already aching groin.

"Let's talk as you leave." Logan said pushing Carlos out the door and into the hall. "We really need to get you out of here while no one is around or we will both be in trouble." The reality of the situation was beginning to set in and the doctor began having a mini panic attack. "Oh God, walk faster." He said beginning to race towards the side door.

"What's wrong Doc? Do you think someone will find out your secret? News flash, I think they already know you're gay." Although the Latino didn't mean to hurt Logan with his words he could tell he struck a nerve by the way the doctor's demeanor changed. "Hey I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying I can tell by the way the nurses look at you that they know. Who gives a shit what they think anyway?" He put his arm around the distraught man, pulling him in close for a hug that held more comfort than anything else.

"I know you didn't mean anything. It's a long story that's all. Not one I have time to tell you now." He gave the Latino one more squeeze before stepping back and pushing him towards the exit. "Now really go before we get caught. Call me tomorrow. I'm off from work and maybe we can get together again; you know in a normal setting." Logan said looking around the hospital hallway smiling.

"Maybe I will." Carlos said smirking once again, mainly because he liked teasing the doctor into thinking he wasn't interested in anything more than a good fuck. He swung his coat over his broad shoulder and pushed the door open. "Well at least it stopped raining." He turned and looked at the slender form standing in the doorway. "My night is looking up after all." With that he walked off to his car, not turning back even once to look at Logan who was still frozen in the doorway.

The young doctor was startled out of his daydream of the day to come, by a soft tap on his shoulder. "Dr. Henderson?"

Logan jumped a little and turned around. "Huh, oh yes nurse, I was just geetting some fresh air. What do you need?" He closed the door and straightened his jacket as he reentered the building.

"Well we just got a patient in room 12 having chest pain and shortness of breath. We tried paging you a few minutes ago but you must not have heard it." The short blonde said, with no trace of accusation in her tone; she assumed the doctor had fallen asleep.

"Oh well no I did not." Logan said smugly, trying to regain his composure. "I was in the bathroom that's all and nothing else." He walked past her and towards the main part of the ER, leaving the poor nurse standing there bewildered and staring at him walking away.

* * *

><p>About two miles away Kendall Knight was sitting straight up in his bed. He wasn't sure what, but something had startled him out of a deep sleep and now he was fighting memories in hopes of falling back to sleep. His will to rest had become useless and now thoughts of his past love crossed his mind. All the images, up until that fateful day when he had blurted out those hurtful words, came rushing back in the dark. At the time, he had no other intentions than to hurt Logan. He wanted the doctor to feel the pain he was in, but it didn't help. Torching both of their reputations had only made him feel worse and ultimately he was still alone.<p>

Tears flooded his green eyes. The kind of tears he would never let another soul see, because then they would know the true pain he was in. The kind of pain a human being can only inflict on themselves, without the assistance from another; the kind of pain that ripped his heart apart and left him clutching a pillow in his bed at 4am on more nights of the week than he wanted to admit.

What he had heard coming from the bathroom the other morning had only increased his feelings of sorrow and despair. He knew it wouldn't be long before the handsome young doctor found another lover. But why did he have to flaunt it right in front of him? At his own work, where they used to share many passionate nights together?

Soon those tearful green eyes were filled with rage as Kendall began to think about another man caressing the soft pale skin of his former lover. "Who the fuck is Carlos?" He said into the dark, knowing he would receive no answer. "I'm going to find out! Do you hear me Logan Henderson? I will know what you have done!" He was shouting now unable to control his anger anymore. The tall blonde left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen to make some coffee. He figured trying to sleep was just a pointless act now anyway.

Later that morning as he was beginning his rounds at work he saw a room door slightly ajar. He thought this was odd because at report no one had mentioned anything about the ER being crowded to the point where they had to use the back rooms. As he entered the room, Kendall's green eyes filled with rage once again. He saw a very familiar scene; one much very similar to how he and a certain young doctor had left rooms not that long ago. He grabbed the oxygen tubing broken on the bed and clutched it in his strong hand, before throwing on the ground in anger. 'Son of a bitch." He said through clenched teeth. "I fucking knew it."


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my longest chapter yet but I think it builds on their characters a little more. I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much to everyone who reads and reviews.**

**Thanks so much and I hope you continue to enjoy it : )**

* * *

><p>Logan sipped his wine again, nervously looking towards the door to the bar, that hadn't been opened for the past ten minutes. He would know, because he had turned to look at it every few minutes. He looked down at his watch again, it was already 8:15pm and Carlos had said he would meet him at 8pm. The doctor wasn't necessarily shocked the Latino wasn't there on time; it was just the fact that he was sitting alone in this bar that made him restless.<p>

He glanced around the room one more time. It wasn't much different than other bars he had been too, not that he had been to many. His studies had left him very little time to party throughout his college years, and when he did find the time, the parties he went to were usually held in the dorms. There was a main bar, which he was seated at, some small tables in the back corner, a pool table, and a stage that appeared to be set for a live band. Before tonight Logan had never heard of The Meeting Place, but he didn't want to seem anti-social to Carlos, so he said he knew of it and would meet him there at 8pm.

Now it was twenty after and Logan was finishing his first glass of wine. With nothing else to do he had been sipping on it repeatedly until he was now drinking the last drop down. Before he set his glass on the counter a gorgeous man was already in his face asking if he would like another. Logan looked at the tall brunette and smiled, laughing nervously. "I'm not sure if I should." He was unsure if it was the wine or the attention the attractive bartender was paying him that made him blush, but he hoped it wasn't noticeable in the dim light. "I'm kind of waiting for someone." He looked once more towards the door, but the only person he saw coming in was a shorter balding man; clearly not who he wanted to see.

"Aren't we all waiting for someone?" The bartender's words surprised Logan, making him turn back in his direction. "You're pretty cute. What's your name?" The bartender flashed the brightest smile Logan had ever seen. Coupled with his long hair and sexy black shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, the smile made him seem like he was sent straight from heaven.

"Uh…well…" Logan let out a little cough. "I'm Logan; it's nice to meet you." He finally said reaching his hand across the bar to shake the bartender's large hand. The grasp the tall man had on his hand made Logan feel tipsier than he really was; mostly because instead of letting his hand go after a simple shake, the tan brunette began rubbing it with his thumb.

"Hello Logan, I'm James. I've never seen you in here before. Are you new in town, or just new to our scene?" He asked looking into the shorter man's eyes, still not allowing his hand to drop. "I ask because I know I would have remembered serving you." He winked at Logan and flashed that amazing smile one more time.

Logan pulled back on his hand, freeing himself from the larger man's grasp. "No I'm not new to this town; I just don't go out that much." He said shifting in his seat. "I'm a doctor and I work a lot during, so I rarely have time to go out." He laughed nervously as the hazel eyes continued to stare at him. "I think I will have another drink though. Thank you."

James' eyes glimmered and his mouth curled up into a giddy grin. "Ooo a doctor!" He looked down the bar to the other bartender, who was talking with a few men at his end. "Hey Jett we have a doctor down here!"

All eyes turned to look at Logan who turned beet red as everyone stared. He was startled by the familiar voice he heard coming from behind him.

"Shut up James, and leave him alone." Carlos strutted up to the bar as Logan turned to look at him. His jaw nearly dropped as he saw the Latino had squeezed into a pair of leather pants, a tight white t-shirt, and a gray vest, that hung loosely over his broad shoulders. He had a black hat backwards on his head and sunglasses that he was just now removing from his face.

Carlos placed a hand on Logan's shoulder as he reached the bar, staring into James' eyes. "Back off! Do your job and get me a beer and another drink for my friend here." He said to James demandingly. His expression softened as he turned to Logan who was still staring at his broad chest, barely contained by the thin white fabric. "Sorry I'm late. It's a long story."

"That's okay." Were the only words Logan could say as he tried to regain control of his racing heart.

The Latino smiled at Logan and put his arm around his shoulder as James brought them their drinks. "Want to go find a table?" He whispered into Logan's ear.

The feeling of the hot breath on his ear and cheek made the doctor lose the ability to speak so he shook his head yes instead. The two men grabbed their respective drinks and walked to one of the tables in the far back corner.

As they reached the round table Carlos set his drink down and pulled one chair closer to the other, leaving very little room between him and Logan once the doctor took his seat. The muscular man leaned back in his seat, taking a drink of his beer and sighing; setting it down on again. He turned to look at Logan with that familiar smirk the doctor had come to expect and even start to like.

"Sorry about all that." He said taking another drink of his beer and placing his fractured arm around Logan's chair. "That guy drives me crazy." He glanced over to the bar to see James staring at their table. Carlos sent him a sarcastic wave without saying a word.

"That's alright. He seemed harmless to me." Logan said turning in the direction the Latino was looking. His mouth dropped open when he saw the tall bartender lick his lips seductively and wink at him, the second Carlos had turned away. The pale man grew flushed again as he turned back around and shrugged one shoulder. "Okay, maybe I was wrong."

"You are wrong." Carlos' brown eyes focused on Logan's as he spoke. "He will try to sleep with anyone who comes in here; mainly because he thinks he can. When he saw you he didn't see a new customer, he saw a new victim." The muscular arm dropped to the table as Carlos finished his beer. He motioned to the waitress, indicating he was ready for another drink. "So were you waiting long? I really didn't mean to keep you, but there were problems at my apartment before I left." The brown eyes staring at him looked truly apologetic as the Latino spoke.

"No that's okay; I wasn't waiting all that long." Logan lied, not wanting to make Carlos feel worse than he already did. "What happened at your apartment?" The slender man asked sipping his wine and looking curiously at the concerned look taking over his date's face.

Carlos sighed wiping his hand along his drawn face. "It's a long story, but it boils down to the fact that I didn't have the rent money and my landlord wouldn't get off my case. Even though I told him I would have it tomorrow after I spoke with my boss."

The waitress came over, setting the beer on the table and taking the empty glass; she smiled at Carlos as if she knew him personally. "Can I get you anything else Carlos?" She asked, bending over right in front of the Latino's face; her already low cut shirt revealing her cleavage even more.

"No thanks. I'm good for now; unless my friend wants another drink." Carlos pointed at Logan, paying no attention to the woman practically throwing herself at him. When Logan shook his head no, he turned back to her and placed a dollar on her tray. "Thanks sweetheart, but I think we are all set for now."

As the waitress walked away Carlos turned to notice the stunned look on Logan's face. "What?" He asked furrowing his brow. When the pale man didn't respond, and only looked where the waitress had previously been standing, with his eyebrows raised, Carlos started to understand what had shocked his date. "Oh that? I told you, that stuff happens to me all the time. I'm not even interested and women are always throwing themselves at me. It must be my image I guess." The Latino let out a throaty chuckle as he grabbed for his drink, taking a long gulp down.

"I guess so." Logan laughed a little, drinking his wine. "Do they not know you are gay, or do they just not care?" He raised both of his eyebrows in a questioning glance as he tilted the wine glass up and took a bigger drink.

"I'm not really sure most of the time. I think sometimes they do and they don't care, or they think they can change me." He laughed a little too loudly. "Yeah because some woman is going to change what others have been trying to change about me for years."

Logan looked around nervously at the other patrons who are now staring in his and Carlos' direction. He is uncomfortable in this bar, even with his strong date by his side. "Maybe we should leave and go for a walk or something." He didn't want to offer to drive anywhere yet, because the doctor was beginning to feel the effects of the two glasses of wine he had drank in less than an hour.

"Sure that's fine, where do you want to go?" Carlos flicked the bottom of Logan's chin smiling. He was dangerously close to leaning in to kiss the pale face staring at him. But he stopped himself because he could feel the resistance in Logan's demeanor. "What's the matter? Don't you want to kiss me?" The smirk returned to his no longer sober face. "I know you do. I saw the way you stared at me as I came in the door. Your eyes have been glued to me ever since." Carlos took his good hand and ran it down his chest, showing off every curve of his toned upper body.

"Let's just go okay? I would rather be alone with you." Logan winked at Carlos, trying to use his flirty demeanor in his favor.

The tactic worked because soon Carlos was rising to his feet and reaching for his wallet. Logan reached for his hand and said. "No worries, I got this." He had already begun pulling money out of his pocket to pay for Carlos' beers and his second wine.

"I asked you here. I'm paying." Carlos said eyeing the pale man and continuing to pull out his wallet. "I have enough money to pay for a couple of drinks." He took the money and threw it on the table. Logan didn't want to insult the man, so he gave in and followed Carlos towards the door.

Once they were outside the cool breeze hit Logan's skin making him shudder; he knew he should have worn more than just a t-shirt and a thin cardigan. Carlos saw the doctor's reaction to the cold and smiled a little. He quickly sprinted off leaving Logan confused, until he returned moments later carrying his leather jacket. The Latino handed him the jacket with a smile, no words needing to be spoken between them. The thinner man placed the jacket on his shoulders; he was almost swimming in the vastness of the larger man's coat.

"So where do you want to go?" Carlos asked putting his arm around Logan's leather clad shoulders. "Maybe, for a walk by the water?" He turned taking hold of Logan's chin and planting a soft and passionate kiss on his lips, right there in front of the doors of the bar.

The doctor shuddered once more, but it was not the cold making him shake, it was the feeling behind the kiss he was sharing with this man; not caring who saw them. "Sure, that sounds nice." Logan said as he pulled back from the supple lips of the Latino. He reached up to touch his mouth that was still wet with saliva.

As they reached the water, Logan could really feel how cold it had gotten. He looked at Carlos in just his short sleeves and vest, feeling bad for taking his coat. "You can have your jacket back; it's pretty chilly over here." He started to remove the coat but was quickly stopped by two arms wrapped around him from behind.

"I don't need a jacket to stay warm." Carlos spoke directly into the doctor's ear and began kissing down his neck. Logan couldn't help but moan a little and lean into the soft kisses. However he didn't want to let what he assumed was going to happen, happen here and now.

"So what were you saying before about not being able to pay your rent?" He instantly knew his plan had worked when he felt Carlos pull away from him and take a deep breath in. "I was just wondering. But if you don't want to talk about it I understand." He tried consoling his date now because he really hadn't meant to open old wounds.

"It's okay." Carlos sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. "It just pisses me off that no matter how hard I try, nothing is ever good enough. Ever since my dad died a few years ago I help to take care of my mom and siblings, but it just isn't enough." He put his hands in his hair and tried to force back the oncoming headache he knew talking about money always caused him to have.

Logan walked over to where Carlos was seated and sat down next him, wrapping his arm around the broad shoulders slumped over. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. It must be really tough trying to help your mom out like that. Sorry to hear about your dad too." Now the doctor felt terrible for rehashing problems the Latino was clearly trying to forget. "We don't have to talk about it anymore." He said placing a small kiss on his date's caramel colored cheek.

Carlos sighed again. "Yeah can we not please? I'm not in the mood for it tonight." He turned to face Logan; his big brown eyes filled with emotion that made the doctor want to fix his broken heart. "Besides, I had other things in mind." The sadness in his eyes was instantly replaced by lust, as he looked at Logan with a longing that he knew the doctor could see.

This time the pale man reacted first, he leaned in and kissed the lips that were in a pout before him. He dominated the kiss, but only for a second because soon the Latino had his strong arm wrapped around his thin waste, pulling him into a strong embrace "Do you want to go?" Logan asked stopping only briefly to speak then kissing his date again.

Carlos replied with a shake of his head yes, and they were up in a second and walking towards the parking lot of the bar. Logan reached for his keys in his pocket and looked at the Latino smiling. "My place?" He said with a wink and a jingle of his keys.

"Sounds good to me Doc!" Carlos responded with a grab of Logan's ass, which made him jump and race a little faster to his parked car.

Both men entered the car on their respective sides and Logan turned the key; starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot. He was being a less cautious driver than he was normally, but Carlos was just too sexy; which made the intellectual's driving the last thing on his mind. When the Latino's hand found its way to Logan's thigh he hit the gas even harder.

The owner of the strong hand now slowly moving up the doctor's thigh smirked at the driver. "You don't have to speed. If you are that excited I can help you out now." His hand came to rest on Logan's raging erection, causing the pale man's breath to catch in his throat. Luckily they were at a red light because Logan needed time to recover from the shock of the hand's placement. "Well I guess that's a yes." Carlos smiled feeling the answer in his hand.

Carlos began undoing the button and zipper of Logan's jeans. He reached his hand inside as they pulled away from the red light, and withdrew the throbbing member. First he began lightly stroking and teasing the length of the shaft, than the Latino seductively ran his thumb over the tip. From the noises escaping the soft lips of his partner he could tell he liked the teasing, but Carlos wanted to hear him say it. "Do you like that doctor?" He asked; his throaty voice dripping with lust. Logan's only response was a bite down on his lip and the shake of his head yes.

The strong hand started to draw back from the now aching member. Logan let out a small whine and looked at Carlos. He could see in his date's eyes what was going on; he wanted Logan to say what he was feeling. "Yes, I love it. Please keep touching me." The strong hand crept back and began touching and stroking the erection again, but harder this time. "Mmm yes please keep doing that." He began biting his lip again; trying to keep enough concentration so he could focus on the road.

They were almost to Logan's home when he was close to orgasm. He had been trying to hold back, knowing \ bursting while driving would most likely cause an accident. When they pulled into his driveway though, Logan couldn't control himself any longer. "Oh God! I'm almost there." He yelled out throwing his head back as he put the car in park.

"Yes! Let me watch you." Carlos responded while feverously stroking Logan's shaft; still rubbing his thumb over the tip every so often. The pre-cum that had formed now being used as a lubricant to make his actions smoother. The final straw was when Carlos leaned it and licked the very tip. He subsequently licked his lips smiling up at Logan, tasting the delicious flavor of his lover.

The look on Carlos' face as he tasted him was all Logan could take. "I'm going to bust." He said; his voice caught in his throat as he felt soft supple lips part and the mouth behind engulf the head of his penis. Logan threw his head back as he shot all that he had into Carlos' mouth. He expected to hear a swallowing noise in the Latino's throat but instead when he opened his eyes Carlos was grabbing the brunette's head and bringing his mouth to his own. He pushed the hot liquid into the doctor's mouth, forcing him to swallow it down. The pale man didn't mind; the mix of his cum and the alcohol on the other's breath tasted like the sweetest candy in the world.

Carlos smiled, pulling away from the swollen lips of his partner. "Well shall we head inside?" He laughed knowing the answer before he even asked the question. The only response he received was the thinner man pulling him in for another passionate kiss. The Latino could taste the lingering presence of the male, wanting even more of what he had been craving all night long. He moaned deep in his throat signaling that if they didn't get into the apartment soon, he was going to take what he wanted right there in the car; not caring who saw.

The doctor finally got the picture and pulled away from the supple lips of his partner. He buttoned his pants and pulled the key out of the ignition; exiting the car he tried to gain his balance as his legs felt like jelly underneath him. Before he knew it, Carlos was at Logan's side holding him up and guiding him in the direction the thinner man had pointed, indicating his apartment. When they reached the door the doctor fumbled with his keys before finally finding the right one and opening the door.

Once they were inside, the Latino pushed himself forcefully against the thinner man, slamming him up against the door they had just entered. He caressed the pale neck before him with strong kisses, as he pushed his good hand up the front of the Logan's shirt. He ran his hand over every inch of the toned chest and abdomen that was heaving with each ragged breath the doctor took. Carlos found a spot on the slender shoulder displayed before him, biting down hard enough to leave teeth marks, but soft enough not to break the skin.

Logan let out a deep throaty moan from the feelings of pleasure and pain he was experiencing. "I want you." He whispered into the Latino's ear before taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking on it. "I want you so bad." He nuzzled his head into the caramel neck and shoulder of his lover, as he felt strong fingers grabbing and twisting his left nipple. At the same time strong hips were being pressed against his, the feeling of the leather pants against his jeans making a new erection grow.

Carlos didn't say a word; instead he removed his mouth from the spot he had been biting and began greedily kissing at the lips of the face he was now squeezing in his strong hand. He pulled Logan from the door and started directing him towards what he assumed was the living room; based on the quick glance he had taken before attacking his lover at the door. He pushed Logan backwards and onto the closest piece of furniture; the couch almost tipping over as they fell over the back of it, landing on the sofa cushions.

Once again Carlos was in control of the toned body below him, dominating Logan's every move. He held two slim arms above the head of his submissive, caressing every inch of his neck and face with his lips and tongue. He supported himself with his casted arm as he lifted the shirt and sweater covering the pale skin he wanted to see; the leather jacket Logan had draped over his shoulders lost somewhere in the shuffle between the door and the couch.

"Mmmmm…" Was all Logan could say as Carlos' skilled tongue trailed over every inch of his chest and abdomen, just as his hand had done a few brief minutes ago. Logan inhaled through clenched teeth, making a hissing sound, as the warm muscle found its way to his nipple. It gently caressed the small nub before teeth were biting down gently.

Carlos made short work of this task and began heading down the center of Logan's chest, following his happy trail to the top of his jeans. The doctor's shirt and sweater were covering his face, making it hard to see what was coming next, but he could feel the Latino's hot breath at the top of his jeans now. Knowing he could no longer take the frustration of not seeing the show below him, Logan struggled free and pulled the garments over his head, tossing them to the floor. Carlos was working the button and zipper of his jeans with one hand again, while staring up into the doctor's brown eyes.

When he had the button and zipper undone, Carlos climbed off of Logan to remove his own vest, shirt, and leather pants. The doctor mimicked his actions, watching as the Latino pealed the skin tight leather from his thighs. He wanted to feel the weight of the muscular man on top of him again but the dominant one seemed to have other things in mind.

He grabbed hold of one of Logan's slim ankles, turning him, so that he was sitting upright on the couch. He spread the milky white thighs apart and knelt down, looking at the puckered hole exposed before him. Carlos licked his lips as he eyed the object of his desire. With one last glance up at Logan, he delved into the darkness that was his lover's hole with his tongue. He held it out straight, darting in and out with small, quick thrusts as Logan began bucking his hips up; a small whimper passing over his pursed lips. Then he flattened his tongue lapping the outermost ring of muscles, and the flesh surrounding the cavity.

Two fingers were promptly being shoved in Logan's face and he parted his lips, taking them into his moist mouth. He imagined how it had felt licking and sucking the Latino's large cock the night before. He grazed his tongue and teeth along them, teasing the strong hands, hoping he was having at least a fraction of the effect the Latino was having on him.

"Hmmm that's hot." Carlos said stopping his task at hand to watch the submissive tongue his fingers with such enthusiasm. Logan blushed as the strong hand left his mouth and headed towards his already wet hole. Carlos slipped one finger in to the second knuckle allowing it to remain motionless; he was enjoying the involuntary reaction of the muscles clenching and releasing around his digit. "But that is hotter." He said, this time never taking his eyes from the filled hole. He eased another finger in next to the first and begin slowly sliding them in and out, feeling Logan's tight ass push down, pulling his fingers in deeper and deeper. "Turn over."

Carlos pulled his fingers out of Logan, as the thinner man obeyed and got on his hands and knees, facing the back of the couch. He could feel the thick head of the Latino's member as he pressed it at the slightly stretched opening. A gasp escaped his lips as his hips were steadied by the fractured arm as the tip was pushed in. He could hear a deep moan coming from his partner as he slowly pushed in further, the muscles barely making room for the intrusion.

Once he is all the way in, Carlos started to gently grind his hips on the milky white ass of his lover. The sensation of every muscle reacting to each inch of his length was overwhelming; so overwhelming he is having trouble standing.

"Let's change positions." He said drawing slowly out, leaving Logan with a confused look on his face; he was just getting used to the feeling. "I have to sit down." As he said this he flopped onto the couch, unsure of what had caused him to become so weak.

"Do we need to stop?" The doctor looked at him concerned. "It's alright really." Granted he was disappointed, but those feelings would pass.

"No I just needed a second." Carlos leaned back against the couch, showing he was still fully erect. "Come over here." He patted his thigh and Logan came over to him straddling his lap, facing the strapping chest and chocolate brown eyes he couldn't help but stare into. He clutched at Carlos' broad shoulders as he began to rub his erection against the long thick one next to his, feeling euphoric at the slightest touch.

Without being prompted by Carlos, Logan raised himself up and directed his willing hole over the erect member he wanted filling him. He spit in his hand and slid it up and down the long shaft, slowly covering it with his moist saliva. His small hand grabed the base, holding it upright as he lined himself up and pushed the tip in. Both men moaned in pleasure as he slowly slid down the rest of the way, bottoming out and sitting in the Latino's lap.

He began to slowly grind his hips in a circle staring into the big brown eyes concentrating on him, as if to ask _do you like that?_ Logan put his hands on Carlos' chest and began to slowly rise up and down, quickening his pace with each thrust. He could feel his legs burning as his muscles were working, but the pain mixed with the pleasure, gave him small orgasms as the tip began to hit his sweet spot. Carlos was thrusting upward now, knowing the angle he had is perfect.

"Right there, don't stop." Logan yelled, putting his hand in his hair and throwing his head back as his button was being pushed repeatedly. "Oh my God." He leaned forward against the broad chest ready to support him.

Slender arms wrapped around the Latino and clawed into his back, as his partner drew ever closer to orgasm. "Yeah baby? Right there? How does that feel?" He whispered into Logan's ear as he drew him closer with one arm strapped around his arching back. "Tell me how it feels." Carlos knew how it felt for him, the warmth of Logan's muscles wrapping around the length of his cock, sucking him in with each thrust.

"Mmm it feels good. So good. I'm so close." Each time Logan spoke his head bobbed off of the strong shoulders keeping him from melting into the couch. "Are you close?" He asked wanting his lover to orgasm as he did, not wanting to seem greedy.

"I'm so close." The Latino answered. Logan's hot breath on his neck, coupled with the millions of sensations he was feeling sliding over his erection were enough to make him burst, if not twice. "Ready?" He grabbed a small boney hip in one hand and started directing Logan up and down. "Yes, yes, now." Were the last words he said before burying his seed deep within the cavity. Likewise, his lover's sprang forth, streams of white covering their chests and abdomens.

Logan slumped forward against the strong chest he was coming accustomed too. They stayed like that, Carlos still inside and both of them smeared with fluid, until their breathing slowed and synched together. They both felt they could fall asleep like this, but knew it would be for the best if they cleaned up and laid in Logan's king size bed.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Logan woke to the soft sounds of crying, that seemed to be coming from somewhere in the room. He looked up and saw a faint shadow standing in the bathroom doorway; he could just make out the curve of Carlos' face in the dim light. He didn't speak, not wanting to alarm the upset man who clearly wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Just then Logan noticed a small object in the strong hands of the Latino slumped over in despair. He wasn't sure but it looked like a picture. Thankfully Logan was covered by blankets because the next thing he heard made him jump.<p>

"Why? Why did you try to defend me? Do you see where it got you?" The poor man covered his face, sobbing into his hand now and sliding down the doorframe. "My dad, the brave cop."

Logan lay still in the bed. Part of him wanted to run over and comfort Carlos, but he knew the strong man's embarrassment would cause him to draw back in shame. Instead he lay there silently, trying not to gasp as a memory came to his mind. A few years ago, when he was only a resident at the hospital a man came in, a Latino cop, that had been hurt badly in a motorcycle accident. As if being hit in the head, Logan saw the image of a young man, a few years younger than Carlos was now, walking out of the room devastated over the tragedy. That poor man couldn't have been saved, no matter how hard the team had tried. He wasn't sure what the coroner's report had said was the cause of death, but Logan knew he wanted to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy : )**

**Big Time Rush is not mine *sigh***

* * *

><p>The young man stumbled through the back door of the house and into the kitchen. His mother screamed when she saw the disheveled state he was in. The poor Latino had a fat lip that was split and bleeding, his shirt was torn and stained with dried blood, and his arms and face were covered in cuts and abrasions. She ran over to hug him, but stopped as she approached, not sure of how to hold him without hurting him more.<p>

"What happened?" The young man's mother asked as she finally took his head in her arms; crying softly at the site of her son in pain. She was just about to call out for her husband when he entered the room.

The officer rushed over to his wife and son. "Son, what happened?" A gloved hand took hold of the young Latino's battered chin, lifting it to eye level. "Tell me what happened, and make it the truth." He eyed him sternly.

Carlos looked down, knowing what the truth would do to his overzealous father. He always felt his father was a great cop, but sometimes he went a bit overboard. "I just got into a fight with someone, it was stupid but it's over." He averted his eyes as he spoke; not wanting his parents to see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I know you're lying Carlos. Who are you trying to protect?" The elder man walked over to where his gun and helmet were sitting on a bench near the door; he was already dressed in his uniform, on his way to begin his shift. "Tell me now, because I'm going to find out anyway. You know that!" He pointed a finger in his son's direction, not letting up on his interrogation. The minute Carlos looked up at him, the officer knew his intuition was right.

The young Latino let out a big sigh as he took a seat at the kitchen table. "I was walking home from class, minding my own business, when the guys that are always on 5th and Porter jumped out from the empty lot." His head dropped again at the memory. "They started calling me names and asking where my boyfriend was. I tried to continue walking but ten guys surrounded me; then one of them sucker punched me." Carlos touched his head, feeling the pain the punch had caused and remembering the feeling of hitting the ground. "The next thing I knew, I woke up and they were gone. I have no idea what happened or how I survived." Now that the shock had worn off, his body was beginning to ache in terrible pain.

That was all the officer needed to hear; he didn't listen to the pleas from his wife and son as he bolted out the door and started his motorcycle. No one was going to attack his family and get away with it. Carlos ran outside in time to watch his father speed off down the road knowing it would be the last time he saw him alive, the young man hung his head and cried.

* * *

><p>Logan was awoken by his partner twitching and calling out in his sleep, next to him in bed. "Carlos, Carlos! Are you okay?" He asked shaking the broad shoulders of the man struggling beside him. He tried rolling him over, but the thinner man wasn't strong enough to jolt Carlos from the dream he was obviously having.<p>

"No dad, don't go!" Carlos yelled out as he woke up. It took him a minute to catch his bearings, before he realized where he was, and whose beautiful eyes he was staring into. "Sorry." He mumbled as he rolled back over trying to hide his embarrassment. He knew he must have been dreaming again, and that Logan must have heard him calling out. Carlos woke himself up many nights crying out for his father's return; he had hoped it wouldn't happen here, not with Logan.

"Don't be sorry." Logan said as he rolled Carlos over to lie on his back, while he sprawled out on the Latino's broad chest. "Were you having a bad dream?" The doctor already knew the answer but he was hoping for an honest confession.

"Probably." Carlos sighed looking down at the inquiring face staring up at him. 'That happens most nights. It's nothing, just one of those childhood nightmares that keep coming back." He placed one hand on the slender, toned arm that was reaching up to touch his face. Carlos stroked the soft pale skin glowing in the soft light entering through the shaded window. "Sorry if I woke you up." He took hold of Logan's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing each finger individually.

Logan closed his eyes as the soft lips grazed over each slender digit. "It's alright." He sighed as he spoke because those lips had parted and Carlos' mouth was now drawing in the tip of each finger, licking it, and releasing it to rejoin the others. "I was just worried about you, that's all." He moaned in spite of himself, as the experienced tongue began forming circles in the center of his palm. "Mmhmm…do you want to talk about it?" The pale man barely squeaked out his words.

"I have a better idea." Carlos spoke as he pulled Logan up his body, meeting his gaze when they were face to face. He ran his fingers through the brunette's hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss. The Latino could feel the man's back stiffen as he slid his tongue between the parted lips and began to explore the moist vessel that was his lover's mouth. He explored every inch of Logan's tongue as if he hadn't been there the night before; wanting to remember every detail.

Logan felt the difference in the kiss the minute Carlos' stuck his tongue in his mouth. It wasn't rushed and forced, and he wasn't fighting for dominance. They were both letting the kiss happen as the passion forming between them became clear. Soon Carlos was rolling on top of the slender body now submitting to his touch. He never broke the kiss, even as he began to move his hands over Logan's chest.

Both men were only wearing their boxers, making the friction between their growing erections intensified. Not long after Carlos' had begun playing with Logan's nipples did he feel his partner start to buck his hips up with excitement. He broke the kiss, slowly moving down to kiss the defined chin and collarbone of his slender partner. Logan moaned and nuzzled his head against Carlos' as his body tingled from the soft kisses grazing his skin. He could feel there was something different flowing between him and the Latino and he wasn't sure what had caused the change. Logan had every intention of asking Carlos about his dream, but those thoughts were lost in the warm feeling of a tongue grazing over his nipples.

The stronger man worked his way down his partner's torso; his mouth eventually meeting the material of Logan's cotton boxers. He rubbed his hands on the pale thighs and breathed heavily over the twitching prize, barely covered by the thin fabric. Instead of pulling Logan's boxers off, Carlos began tonguing at the shaft through the material. First he ran his tongue along the underside, feeling for the thick vein; watching as Logan's eyes rolled back in his head. Finally he engulfed the head, running his tongue in circles over the clothed tip, creating a large wet spot and the loud groins now escaping his submissive.

Carlos started to pull Logan's boxers down when a hand placed on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up slightly dumbfounded. "What?" He questioned with eyebrows raised. "You don't seriously want me to stop do you?" He licked at the wet spot once more to emphasize his point.

Logan bit his lip and then explained. "No…I just want…" He wasn't sure how to phrase what he was trying to say, and the warm tongue stroking his member wasn't helping. "Lay down." He instructed, trying to sound strong even in his vulnerable state.

The Latino did as Logan insisted and lay down on his back. He looked over at the pale man trying to collect himself and watched as he slid his boxers down his slender legs. Carlos smirked and did the same with his undergarment. Logan got on his hands and knees and crawled towards the object of his desire, facing the Latino's feet. With one swift movement, he firmly took hold of the base of his lover's penis and pulled the tip into his mouth.

"Fuck." The Latino blurted out at the feeling of his erection being stroked and sucked, while the site of Logan's puckering hole made his mouth water. "I like your idea better." He reached his hand out caressing the soft skin of one of the pale cheeks being displayed before him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and roughly pulled Logan on top of him. He pushed his lower back down and spread the pale cheeks as far as they would go, making the ring of muscles react.

"Mmmmm…" Logan moaned and hummed as he felt a Carlos' large tongue plastered against his exposed hole. "Oh yes!" He pulled his mouth of the member he was caressing when the tongue began to move back and forth, as well as up and down, embracing every crevasse. He continued to stroke the long shaft in his hand as he started moving on the Latino's broad chest. The friction of his penis rubbing on the hard muscles, combined with the tongue now darting in and out of him, was enough to make him pop. "I need you now." He said as his head dropped; his cries of pleasure muffled by the caramel skin of Carlos' thigh.

"Not yet." Carlos said pulling back. "I don't think you've done your job yet." He let go of Logan and lay back waiting for his partner to respond. "I want you to show me that you need me."

The sudden lack of touch made Logan react. He began stroking the long shaft faster, taking the tip in his mouth and licking at the slit. He moved his hand up, using the lubrication from his saliva to make the shaft slick. When he felt there was sufficient lubrication, Logan prepared himself and began slowly taking the rest of the long rod in his mouth. He inched down, growing accustomed to the feeling before going further. Once he felt the head hit the back of his throat he heard a loud moan escape the Latino's lips and suddenly a finger was being pushed inside of his hole.

The feeling of the single digit moving inside of him made the harsh feeling at the back of his throat lessen. He began moving up and down the shaft feverishly sucking and causing the tip to continuously hit his gag reflex; but still Logan didn't care. Two fingers only made him move faster and when a third was inserted Logan acted like he was trying to swallow Carlos' penis whole.

"If you keep that up…I won't be able to fuck you." Carlos said through batted breath. The feeling of the warm mouth, and Logan's throat tightening around the tip of his penis was making it harder and harder for him to hold back his impending orgasm. "Fuuuck…get off me." He pulled his fingers out of his partner and pushed him off to the side, causing Logan to fall on the bed. "Bring that ass to me." He said sitting up to kneel in his partner's direction.

Logan did as he was told and got on all fours, with his ass pointing at the erect and slick cock ready to enter his prepared hole. "I need you baby." He said, not noticing the affectionate term leaving his lips until it was too late. For a split second he wondered how the Latino would react, but to Logan's surprise he didn't seem to notice. Carlos was busy already pushing the tip inside and pushing slowly until he was fully engulfed by the tightness that was his lover's cavity.

Carlos took his time. His movements were slow and rhythmic, as if he was trying to savor every feeling he was experiencing. First he pulled slowly out, almost reaching the tip, and then gently pushed back in until his hips hit Logan's skin. He grinded there for a moment and started the cycle over again. He repeated this motion over and over again until both men were crying out in pleasure.

Logan felt every hair on his head stand on end and his body tingling in ecstasy. Something deep inside him made him feel Carlos wasn't just fucking him; he was making love to him. He wasn't sure how to handle the overwhelming feelings inside him, from what he could remember no one had ever made him feel this good. Tears were forming in his eyes as he tried to hold back the emotions that were ready to burst out of him, along with his climax. He quickly grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it as both walls broke at once, spilling his seed and his tears on the sheets.

The Latino watched as the slender body shook below him. He kept moving as the rhythm overtook him, causing his own orgasm to creep out in small bursts. Each time a spasm came, he doubled over; finally landing on the pale back beneath him. He lay there and wrapped his good arm around the torso of the man he had just made love to. Carlos knew it and he had a feeling Logan did too; something had changed. No words needed to be spoken for them to understand they wouldn't be the same.

They spent most of the rest of the day in bed. Eventually the lovers ventured to the kitchen for food, but still ended up entangled in the sheets of the bed; cuddling, sleeping, and making love were there only goals for the day. When the doctor noticed it was a little over an hour before his shift started they showered together and he got dressed. He noticed how Carlos' big brown eyes never left his body as he put his scrubs and lab coat on. Logan blushed a few times at the attention he was suddenly being paid, but in all honesty he loved it and never wanted the moment to end.

As he drove towards the hospital, after dropping Carlos off at his car they had left in the bar parking lot, a smile was plastered to his face. He sang along to every love song on the radio, feeling absolutely giddy about the day he had spent with a man he had met only a week prior.

The happy feeling continued throughout most of his shift and made the hours fly by. He smiled at every nurse and was overly pleasant to every patient he saw. Even those he knew were clearly drunk and ended up in the ER for stitches or broken bones didn't bother him tonight. Logan felt on top of the world and nothing was going to bring him down.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Logan was going on break that he recalled the night before when he had seen Carlos crying and the dream that the poor man was jolted out of earlier that day. He made sure no one was around when he entered the back elevator and headed to the basement, where the old patient archives were kept. He was thankful that the hospital hadn't switched over to computer records until recently.<p>

He made his way to the year he was looking for; remembering all too well that it had been his first year of residency at the hospital, and the first time he had been in the room when they had lost a patient. He searched through all the files containing the name Garcia and finally found the one he was certain was Carlos' father. He opened the folder searching for the coroner's report; autopsies weren't always performed on patients, except in cases of murder or accidents.

Logan leafed through the records; seeing Carlos' name listed as second on the health care proxy made his heart ache for the young man once again. He finally found the report he was looking for and saw sub cranial hematoma sustained during an automobile accident as the cause of death. The memories came flooding back to the doctor's mind once again.

He had been at the desk with the attending doctor when the call came that an ambulance was on its way from the scene of a bad accident. The only person injured had been a motorcycle cop. No other cars or people were involved and no one had seen the accident occur. An older woman sitting in her home had heard a loud screeching noise, followed by a crash, and looked out her window to find the poor officer lying in the street, his body a tangled mess.

When the ambulance arrived they said that although the officer had lost a lot of blood he still had a weak pulse and was breathing. Everyone assumed he would be brain dead, but his family stated they wanted him to be kept alive. Unfortunately, they were unable to stop the internal bleeding and within the hour the officer was pronounced dead. Logan's eyes welled up with tears as he remembered a young Carlos clutching his mother and younger siblings, as they went out to inform the family of their loss. The young Latino had run into the room and wept openly at his father's side before yelling obscenities and running out of the hospital.

Logan returned the file to the shelf remembering the same cries emanating from Carlos just last night. What was it about his father's death that haunted the young man so much? The doctor could understand still being upset over losing a loved one, but Carlos acted as if it was his fault in some way. He seemed restless and uneasy whenever Logan brought the topic up to him, and never wanted to give a straight answer as to what had happened. Seeing that the death had been deemed an accident, Logan wondered if Carlos didn't believe this decision.

Looking down at his watch the doctor realized his break was almost over and he needed to head back upstairs. As he went to step out of the elevator a chill went up the slender man's spine. Logan turned to see a familiar pair of green eyes illuminated in the pale light, advancing towards him in the hall. Logan stopped dead in his tracks and stared in disbelief as Kendall approached.

"Well hello there good doctor." Kendall smirked as he spoke, knowing the nickname drove Logan insane. "Where are you coming from that you needed to use the back elevator?" He raised one eyebrow as he spoke, now only inches from the pale man's face.

"I had to take something to the basement…" Logan shook his head. "Wait a minute. I don't have to explain myself to you." He tried making his way past Kendall, but was stopped by two strong hands pushing him against the closed elevator doors. "Let me go I have to get back to the ER. And why are you here anyway, don't you only work days?" Realizing his struggling was futile, Logan looked around instead; hoping someone else would come along forcing the stronger man to ease up.

"I picked up a shift for someone on 2D. Then I decided to take a stroll down to the first floor on my break." He moved even closer to the doctor's face, breathing against his lips as he spoke. "What's it to you anyway?" He licked his lips and made a clicking noise as he pulled them apart. His green eyes never left Logan's as he stepped closer, the rest of his body now coming in contact with the object of his desire. "Don't you like seeing me? Or would you rather I be Carlos?" Kendall's head tilted to one side as he mimicked a sad puppy dog face, before he burst out laughing.

The closeness of his former lover, along with the evil sounding laugh, made for a very scary situation. Logan looked down the hall once more before returning his gaze to Kendall's face; just in time to see two lips coming at him. He tried to move, but he just wasn't strong enough to break free from the tall blonde, he never had been. Instead he scrunched his mouth closed as the taller man's lips crashed against his. When he felt Kendall's erection being rubbed against him a thought came to his mind. With one swift motion, he kneed his attacker in the crotch.

"Ugh." Kendall instantly released Logan, doubling over in pain. He literally thought his penis had been broken in half as he fell to the floor, clutching his stomach.

Logan ran away as fast as he could, leaving the injured man gasping for air. His instincts to care for someone in pain were taken over by his need to get as far away from Kendall Knight as possible. _How the hell does he know Carlos' name? _Was the only thought that raced through his head as he ran away.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Final Chapter. **

**I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing it. **

**Thanks for going on this journey with me. **

* * *

><p>Logan spent the next few weeks avoiding Kendall. The one day shift he was scheduled the doctor caught a glimpse of his attacker in the cafeteria; luckily Kendall was walking out of the opposite door as he was walking in. Obviously the doctor knew nothing would happen in a room full of people, but he didn't want to take any chances. He also didn't want to give his former boyfriend the pleasure of seeing him so shaken by the events that had taken place. Most nights the intellectual lay awake reliving what had happened; knowing that if Kendall had done it once, he would probably do it again.<p>

Kendall Knight was a determined man who usually got what he wanted; unfortunately it was clear that Logan was still what he craved. At one time the brunette loved and respected Kendall's need to have everything he set his sights on. It was that need that got the two of them together in the first place. The doctor took a seat at an empty table in the hospital cafeteria, remembering the very moment he laid eyes on the tall blonde.

* * *

><p>He was eating lunch alone, as he did a lot during his first two years of residency. None of the other budding doctors had peaked his interest as someone he would like to socialize with and there was always work to be done. As Logan was looking down at the textbook open on his table, a man sauntered over and set his tray down.<p>

"Mind if I sit with you? All the other seats are taken?" The tall blonde asked.

Logan shrugged. "Sure." He didn't look around to see if this was in fact the case, mainly because he didn't care either way. When he looked up and saw two beautiful green eyes staring at him, his indifference suddenly changed.

"Hi, I'm Kendall." The man said, reaching his hand across the table to shake Logan's. "You're a resident here, aren't you?" He asked flashing a smile that instantly captivated the young doctor.

Logan only nodded and continued to stare. Suddenly, he realized he was making a fool of himself. Pale cheeks become flushed with red and he put his head down. "I mean yes, I'm Logan. Are you a doctor too?"

Kendall smirked and laughed a little. "Yeah, not so much." He motioned at the tan scrubs he was wearing; indicating he was a CNA at the hospital.

"Oh, stupid me." Logan blushed more, which made Kendall laugh.

"It's okay, you seem really distracted. Is something wrong?" The confident man asked munching on a French fry.

"Nothing really. I'm just busy that's all. Even when I sit down to eat lunch, I feel like I have to eat quickly, because there is always something more to be done." The doctor sighed. "Some days I wish I could have a little fun." He turned his head, trying to hide his embarrassment about opening up so quickly. "Look at me rambling on. I'm sure you don't want to hear about my problems while you eat."

"It's okay. I asked, didn't I?" Kendall looked sincerely at Logan. "So you don't ever have any fun? That's totally lame." He bit his lower lip and thought for a minute. "You know what? We should do something one evening. I bet we would have some fun together." He smirked and raised one eyebrow questioningly.

Logan smiled in spite of himself. "I'm not sure I have the time. I spend most of my nights studying. I have to stay up to date." He pointed at the book he had sitting open next to his lunch. "I eat, breath, and sleep this stuff."

"One night won't hurt. It may even do you some good." Kendall reached over and placed his hand on top of Logan's, causing the young doctor's heart to skip a beat.

"Sure, why not?" Logan finally gave in. This man was too charming for his own good, the doctor thought, shaking his head.

After that meeting in the cafeteria one night turned into several nights. Eventually months had gone by and even a year, until Kendall did the one thing that broke the doctor's heart. Something Logan said he could never forgive someone for doing. It had all started with a stupid fight, even now he couldn't remember the reason they fought at all. The moment after the spat stuck out in his mind like a sharp knife though; one that cut right through Logan's heart. Sitting alone, Logan shuddered as the memory of Kendall's harsh words rang through his head.

* * *

><p>A few days later Logan pushed all thoughts of his ex out of his mind as he snuggled close to Carlos. The two men were sprawled on the couch in the dark, watching a movie. He was so comfortable; Logan was almost asleep against the Latino's broad chest when he heard a faint noise. He wasn't sure, but the doctor thought he heard someone crying. At this point Logan hadn't been paying attention to the movie and when he looked up at the television screen, he instantly knew what the problem was.<p>

He shot up like a rocket and reached for the remote on the table. Logan clicked off the movie just as the cop on the screen was being pronounced dead at the scene of the accident. When he looked at Carlos, who was wiping tears from his eyes, his heart broke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what the movie was about when I picked it out." He said, desperately trying to explain his poor choice; Logan had only skimmed the description and he thought Carlos would like it because it was an action flick.

"What are you talking about?" The Latino said, trying hard to make his voice sound normal. "I'm fine. That shit doesn't bother me." He said smugly waving his hand in the direction of the blank screen.

"You don't have to lie to me." Logan stepped forward, reaching for Carlos' hand in the dark. He could feel the wetness from his lover's tears smeared across his skin. "I'm here if you want to talk about anything."

"There are better things to do than talk." Carlos said pulling the slender man on top of him.

The Latino embraced the thinner man roughly and kissed him. Logan began to give into the soft lips pressing against his and the warm hand running up and down his spine. Suddenly something snapped in his mind; Carlos did this every time he asked him a sincere question. The stronger man always overpowered him and avoided serious situations by making sexual advances at him. Logan began to pull back from the kiss. He couldn't believe he had been so blind.

"What's the matter?" The Latino said looking wounded and confused.

"Why do you always do that?" Logan rolled off of him and reached for a lamp on the side table.

"Do what?" Carlos raised his hands as if surrendering. He didn't know what his partner was getting at. All he knew was Logan never pulled away from him.

"Every time I ask you anything serious you do that. Especially if it has to do with your father" He stood up now and pointed at Carlos in an accusing manner.

"Tell me! What do I do?" Carlos shouted, standing to face his challenger. The strong man had never backed down from a fight and he wasn't going to start now.

Logan's voice caught in his throat as Carlos got in his face, but he wasn't going to give in either; this was too important. "You always avoid the subject. Instead of answering me you kiss me, or touch me. Is that all this is? Just sex?" The words had escaped his lips before Logan knew what he was saying. He instantly regretted them.

"Wow! Really?" Carlos huffed. The muscular man felt as if he had been hit by daggers. His only thought was to strike before being hurt again. "If that's what you think, than maybe it is."

The Latino walked over to where his coat and keys were laying. He picked them up, shot Logan a dirty look, and walked out of the apartment. Logan was left standing in the middle of the room disorientated; he couldn't believe what had just happened. He felt as if he had just witnessed a bad accident, as if he was an outsider looking in.

Later that night as he lay in bed, tears soaking his cheeks, Logan knew that confronting Carlos was for the best but it didn't make the loneliness any less painful. He considered calling him a few times, but ultimately decided against it.

The doctor spent the next few days in a haze. One day he was so badly distracted that he mixed up the nurses' names and even messed up an order by prescribing something a patient was allergic to. Fortunately the nurse checked the patient's chart again before administering the medication, so the error had been caught before any real harm was done.

Logan was outside taking a break from the craziness of the ER when he noticed something on the ground near his car. Something intrigued him about the object; most likely because it was a distraction from the thoughts clouding his mind. He walked over to where his car was parked and was just about to bend over when he felt a hand clamp over his mouth and a hot breath land on his neck.

"Hello doctor feel good." The assailant huffed in his ear.

Brown eyes shot open wide as Logan realized he recognized the voice. He tried to struggle against the weight of the body holding him against the car, but he couldn't. Tears started rolling down his cheeks as the slender man comprehended he was helpless against.

"Don't try anything funny." The voice said as a hand groped around the doctor's hips, feeling for something in his lab coat pockets.

When the aggressor found the keys he faced Logan towards the front of the car and unlocked the door with his free hand. He pulled back on his victim's head until Logan could almost see the glow of the other man's eyes in the light from the lamppost.

"Get in the car." He forced Logan into the backseat; pushing him down with a strong shove. "Don't you dare scream." The attacker said through gritted teeth.

The tall man crawled over Logan like a wildcat assessing its prey. Soon the two were face to face as green eyes bore into the doctor's brown. Logan could do nothing but lay there, trembling in fear. He knew if he kicked him again, Kendall would only fall on him, and he would be trapped.

As the intellectual was thinking this Kendall could see the realization set in. "Yes, you are trapped." He said in a very matter of fact tone. "There is nothing you can do to stop me this time." He started kissing Logan's neck roughly as the thinner man struggled beneath him.

"Why are you struggling so much?" Kendall said in between kisses. He grabbed Logan's crotch through the doctor's thin scrubs. "I remember a time when you couldn't keep your hands off of me."

"Not anymore." Logan said trying unsuccessfully to push Kendall's hand away.

"Why? Why don't you fucking love me?" The tall blonde shouted as he pulled back and sat up.

"Are you serious?" Logan asked, staring in disbelief over the words that just left his ex-lover's mouth.

Kendall pushed the slender shoulders down harshly into the seat, causing Logan's head to hit the inside of the car door. "Yes I'm serious! You used to love me!" The green eyes were glassy with mixed rage and sadness.

"You called me a faggot!" Logan shouted back. He sharply inhaled realizing it was the first time he had ever said the words out loud. The doctor had confronted Kendall many times in his head, but never in person. "You stood in the middle of the ER waiting room and called me a fucking faggot! In front of everyone! Each and every staff member there that day and all the patients waiting heard you say it." He looked away and then turned back, staring straight into those deep green eyes. "You don't respect me. How can I love you?"

Kendall only smirked and showed no remorse for his actions. "Well I guess now you love Carlos." He spat the Latino's name out as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Logan was in utter shock. He had no idea how Kendall knew about Carlos, let alone the fact that they had been dating. "Do not say his name!" He spat back just as harshly. "You have no right to say his name."

The taller man didn't like the stand his victim was taking against him. Once again, he forced his body down onto Logan's and began groping and touching his toned frame through the thin uniform.

* * *

><p>Carlos had already driven past the hospital nine times; a few times entering the parking lot only to leave a few seconds later. He desperately wanted to speak with Logan, but he had no idea what he was going to say. The whole time they had been apart the Latino had tried to stay mad, but in the end he knew the doctor was right. No one had ever been able to get Carlos to open up about his feelings surrounding his father's death. Somehow, Logan made him feel as if he could.<p>

All of these thoughts raced through Carlos' mind as he entered the parking lot of the hospital again. He parked off to the side of the building, just as he had done the first night he came back to see the doctor. Looking up from the steering wheel, the Latino recognized the doctor's car. Suddenly, he saw an arm rise into view through the back window.

"What the fuck?" Carlos said to himself. A blonde head popped up next and it looked like a man was taking his shirt off. "It can't be."

He contemplated starting the car and leaving but the Latino knew that his curiosity wouldn't let him. He reached into the center console and grabbed what he kept there for instances such as this, shoving it into his pants' pocket. Carlos casually walked over to where the car was parked and slowly peered in the window. He jumped back a second when he found the exact thing he feared; the man he loved with another. The muscular man started to turn and walk away when a pain in his gut said something wasn't right. Trying not to look suspicious, he once again walked towards the car window and looked in. The look he saw on Logan's face made Carlos feel uneasy. He hesitated for a second and reached for the back door.

"What the hell?" Were the only words Kendall could get out as a strong hand gripped his jeans at the waist and pulled him out of the car.

Carlos let go of the taller man only to wrap his hand around Kendall's neck. "Exactly what do you think you are doing?" The Latino breathed the words through gritted teeth.

"Look man, it's none of your business." Kendall choked out; trying to free himself from Carlos' strong grip. "We were just having some fun that's all." He nodded towards Logan who was now sitting in the open doorway. "Right?"

"Right… No wait! He was attacking me Carlos." Logan shook off the shock of everything happening before him. "He jumped me and was attacking me."

Carlos looked back and saw the disheveled state the doctor's uniform was in. He knew that Logan would never let his uniform get ripped the way it was now. The Latino looked with rage at the man he had in his grasp and raised his casted arm to strike the taller man. Kendall cowered and threw his hands up in front of his face; preparing for the blow that didn't come.

When he didn't feel anything the taller man peered through his fingers to see Carlos staring with wide eyes at his hands. The Latino's mouth had fallen open and something changed in his eyes. He pushed Kendall to the ground and reached for his pocket.

"You son of a bitch!" Carlos shouted as he pointed the gun at the man on his knees in front of him.

"What the hell Carlos! You have a gun?" Logan yelled, frozen in place. "Let him go, it's not worth it!" He pleaded almost in tears.

"Shut up Logan. This has nothing to do with you." He glanced over at the unkempt man begging him to stop.

"What do you mean it has nothing to do with me? He attacked me. It's not your problem. Don't solve it this way." Logan stepped closer but Carlos only pushed him back.

"This isn't for you. It's for my father." He aimed the gun, preparing to shoot.

"Wait your father? What does this have to do with your father?" Knowing how hard it was to get Carlos to talk before, the intellectual figured he wouldn't have much luck now. "Tell me! I demand an explanation!" Logan shouted, trying to sound strong.

"You want to know? You really want to know?" His stance never changed and the gun never dropped, but something in Carlos' expression made it obvious Logan was getting to him. "He killed my father! He did it! Along with the others."

Logan looked in confusion between the two men. "How do you know that? Wasn't your father's death an accident?" He hoped the Latino wouldn't realize this was more information than he should know.

The gunman let out a chuckle. "Oh sure, don't believe me. No one ever believes me!" Carlos shifted in his spot. "They killed him! I know they killed him. All the reports in the world can tell me otherwise but I know the truth!"

Kendall was still kneeling on the ground; every fiber of his being begging Carlos not to shoot him and his green eyes never leaving the barrel of the gun.

"Okay. It is possible your father was killed, but why do you think he did it?" Logan pointed at Kendall, never taking his eyes from Carlos. He couldn't believe how calm he felt facing an angry man with a gun.

"Look at his wrist." The Latino sighed. "Hold your fucking wrist up!" He shouted at Kendall when the blonde didn't move.

Logan took a few steps towards Kendall and squinted when he held up his right wrist. He saw the familiar tattoo, one he had seen several times but had never asked the meaning of. "P5? What does that mean?" He shook his head and stepped back to his position near the car.

"It means he is part of the gang. The gang that killed my father!" He paused. "They attacked me and when he tried to defend me, they attacked him too. Only that time, they finished the job!" Carlos was yelling uncontrollably as he spoke. His finger began squeezing the trigger as anger raged through the Latino's dark brown eyes.

"Carlos, don't do it! Please don't do it!" Logan had nothing left to reason with. He began begging and pleading again. "Think about it. You shoot him and then what happens? You go to jail and I'm left all alone." Not knowing if Carlos still cared about him or not, the intellectual knew he had to try anything. He resorted to the only words left that he hadn't said.

"I love you Carlos!" Logan blurted out; choking back sobs. "I need you. Don't take yourself away from me."

To Logan's surprise the Latino's shoulders slumped and he turned in Logan's direction, letting the gun drop to his side. "You love me?" His eyes were glassy with the tears that were forming.

Logan just nodded and held out his arms as the stronger man walked over to him. They embraced and it felt as if a weight fell from Carlo's shoulders and crashed on the ground. His knees buckled under him as a heap of muscles melted into the thinner man. Out of the corner of his eye Logan saw Kendall begin to rise, looking relieved and even a bit smug that he had faced death and survived.

"You have a criminal record, don't you?" Logan whispered into Carlos' ear.

"Huh? Yes." Carlos sniffled. "Why?"

"You should run than." Logan said, grabbing the gun from his lover's hand and pointed it at the tall blonde.

"What the hell are you doing?" Carlos asked; trying to wipe the tears from his face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Logan shrugged. "Self-defense."

Before another word was said a gun shot rang out.


End file.
